Desafíos PPC: Minifics a pedidos
by Embercita
Summary: Creados por la comunidad de "peter pan complex", distintas historias cortas. Temas, parejas y situaciones extrañas.
1. Chapter 1

**Desafios PPC: **

**Hola!.**

**A pesar de que éste no fue un desafío (más bien fue parte de la Inspiración nacida por un dibijo que pueden ver en el blog PPC), lo subo aquí porque fue creada mientras hacía un desafío xD!**

**Para los que se pregunten por mi nuevo fic... ya tengo escrito el prólogo, el primer y segundo capítulo, pero aún tengo q limar unos detalles para subirlo :).**

**Los espero en el Blog (que está en mi perfil)**

**kisses!**

**Ember.**

* * *

_"Beso"_

Cuando la muerte está tan cerca, no nos queda nada más que luchar...

... Y cuando amamos con tanta fuerza, debemos aprender a vivirlo.

Hay besos que serán recordados como el inicio de una hermosa vida junto a aquélla persona. Pero habrá otros que serán evocados en el momento justo en que creamos que no hay porqué respirar.

Harry pensó que moría cuando los dementores lo rodearon para darle el último beso que iba a recibir... cuando iban a eliminarlo con su _beso de la muerte..._

Pero su corazón le aseguró que aún habían varios motivos para seguir con vida, varias personas a las cuales debía amar...

_-__Te amo, Ginny__- _dijo al aire, buscando su varita entre sus rasgadas ropas- _jamás dejé de hacerlo-_aseguró, sintiendo como su esencia se iba, como su alma era tragada.

Pero una voz en la nada invadió su cabeza y sus recuerdos se hicieron nítidos bajo esa capa de humo que nublaba su mente...

Recordó las manos de Ginny aferrarse con fuerza a su camiseta, no queriendo que se alejara, impidiendo que la dejara ir... y sintió entre sus dedos los sedosos cabellos de la muchacha, mientras respiraba su mismo aire y se apoderaba de sus tersos labios.

En ese momento había sido feliz, más feliz que nunca mientras sus corazones se sincronizaban en respirar con igual rapidez... y ese era el sentimiento que lo impulsaba cuando la veía, porque no necesitaba ni siquiera escucharla para entender que la amaba.

Volvió a ese momento, a ese exacto segundo cuando quería fusionarse con ella, cuando necesitaba ser parte de ella a un nivel mayor, y supo que estaba dejando muchas cosas inconclusas, que no podía irse si no la besaba una vez más.

La energía se escapaba de su cuerpo y sus ojos esmeraldas se cerraban tras el sueño. Estaba agotado y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar. Pero la amaba... ¡Merlín sabía cuánto la amaba!, aunque no había nada que él pudiera hacer...

_-¡Nooo!-_le pareció escuchar un grito a la lejanía, un grito dicho con aquella dulce voz con la que hablaban sus ilusiones. E intentó voltearse para saber quien era, intento voltearse sin conseguirlo...

Su mente se oscurecía con cada segundo que pasaba y su debilidad aumentaba, sin siquiera escuchar ya los latidos de su apocado corazón...

- _No te mueras, Harry_- le pareció oír a alguien a su lado- _no te mueras, yo ya estoy aquí-._

Y fueron aquellas palabras las que le dieron la energía suficiente, aquellas palabras las que le permitieron volver a luchar...

... Y mientras los dementores salían espantados por un perfecto _patronus_ invocado por una varita con pluma de Fénix...

Harry volvió a sonreír.

Él sabía que todo había sido un recuerdo y que una preciosa pecosa lo esperaba cuando terminara su misión...

...Después de todo la imaginación era un arma poderosa y el amor, el amor el mejor elíxir que podría existir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desafío PPC:**

**Pareja: Ginny Weasley / Oliver Wood**

**Desafío: Mad Aristocrate (le gusta matar mis neuronas con sus desafíos)**

**Género: Romance (uuups!)**

**Sólo comentarles que no me salió, pero que lo subo para que me motiven con los Dramione que son lo mío xD!...**

**Los quiero!**

**Ember.**

**PD: Visiten nuestro foro! :)**

* * *

_"Efusividad Gryffindoriana"_

Sus ojos chocolates paseaban por la vitrina, atentos a la nueva mercadería que lucía su tienda de deportes favorita.

Hace una semana que estaba tentada de gastar todos sus ahorros de muchos años de privaciones, para comprar esa brillante escoba que adornaba el gran ventanal de la enorme tienda en Diagon Alley.

Sus galeones se golpeaban en su bolsillo haciendo el preciado llamado a ser invertidos, y ella los escuchaba indecisa _¿Y si después necesitaba aquel dinero para otra cosa?_

_  
_- La Nimbus 3000, ¿hermosa, no?- le preguntó una voz ronca a su lado, una voz que ella ya había escuchado con anterioridad.

Ginny observó nerviosa hacia su derecha y sus mejillas se invadieron de un tono magenta, mimetizándose con su lacio cabello que parecía una llama de fuego enmarcando su jovial rostro.

- Sí…- murmuró, sonriendo ante el atractivo joven que le había hablado y sintiendo como su estómago se anudaba por su cercanía.

- Vuelas bien, y en ella,- indicó la escoba- volarías aún mejor-.

La muchacha volteó su rostro con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios y se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, aunque ello significara que podría estallar de vergüenza en cualquier momento.

- ¿En serio lo crees?- preguntó dubitativa, muy atenta a lo que él le pudiera responder.

Él sonrió ante la pregunta y dejó que sus ojos oscuros escrutaran el rostro de la pequeña Weasley, que había cambiado mucho desde que él había dejado Hogwarts, hace un buen par de años atrás.

- Absolutamente-.

Ginny sonrió ante la respuesta, y en su espontánea emoción abrazó al muchacho a su lado, tal como cualquier Gryffindor haría para agradecer tan buen cumplido.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo intempestiva que fue su reacción y sonrosada hasta parecer un globo rojo que se elevaba por los aires, se alejó unos pasos de él hasta quedar justo frente a la puerta.

- Gracias… la compraré- le avisó sin atreverse a mirarlo nuevamente, y girándose torpemente entró a la tienda.  
_  
¡Qué buena inversión__!,_ pensaba, mientras volaba por los aires con su rostro golpeado por el viento y su cabello ondeando libremente hacia atrás.

Le había bastado que él le dijera lo bien que volaba para que ahora no se quisiera bajar nunca más de su escoba, aunque su madre la llamara molesta a cenar.

Pero Molly Weasley podía ser muy insistente- y aterradora también- así fue que salió hacia el patio y con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban, gritó:

- ¡Ginevra Weasley, baja inmediatamente!-.

Ginny escuchó clara la orden de su madre y sabiendo que no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer, descendió hasta el suelo, caminando cansada y hambrienta hacia el interior de la Madriguera.

La cocina estaba vacía, pues su madre había desaparecido hacia el recibidor. Y Ginny con el apetito voraz que significaba haber estado toda la tarde volando, se sentó junto a la mesa y se dispuso a tragar esa sopa humeante que había en su puesto.

Cuando ya iba por el segundo plato- que robó del puesto de Ron a su lado- escuchó como su madre parloteaba con alguien rumbo a la cocina.

- Si esta niñita parece niño ¡todo el día en la escoba!- se quejaba, diciéndolo lo suficientemente alto para asegurarse que su hija la escuchara- deberías verla, toda embarrada y ni siquiera se lavó las manos para ir a comer, es igual a los gemelos-.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó George, apareciendo para dirigirse a la mesa- nosotros si nos lavamos las manos-.

- Sí, mamá- lo apoyó Fred, sentándose en su puesto- ni te cuento qué pasaría si mezcláramos los restos de nuestros experimentos con tu comida-.

Ginny los observó a ambos y sonrió, con un perejil muy verde asomándose en uno de sus dientes.

- Señora Weasley yo creo que la debería dejar ser…- opinó entonces una voz que se le hizo muy conocida y sus ojos chocolate se abrieron como ojos de sapo cuando lo vio.

Él le sonrió al verla tan impactada y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su aparición. Lo que le faltaba era que su madre hablara de ella así frente a un chico tan increíble como él, un chico al cual había abrazado de la nada en medio de la calle.

Molly no se percató de ese intercambio de miradas y se acercó a su hija con sus manos en las caderas.

- Ginny, saluda a Oliver por favor- le dijo con su ceño fruncido, sin dejar de lado su alto tono de voz - ¡y come como señorita!, que tienes una rama de perejil en medio de tus dientes…-

La muchacha se puso como un tomate de un momento a otro y cerró su boca de inmediato, presa de todo el abochornamiento que la capturó. Levantó su mirada tímida frente al muchacho y rogó suplicante que él no se riera de ella.

- No se preocupe, Señora Weasley- dijo él en un tono conciliador- con Ginny nos vimos esta mañana- aclaró- ahí me saludó… muy efusivamente-.

Y ante el rostro de asombro de los presentes sonrió, con esa encantadora sonrisa que a Ginny le pareció absolutamente perfecta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desafío PPC:**

**Pareja: Hermione / Grawp**

**Desafío: Mad Aristocrate (oh sí, aquí si que la odié)**

**Género: Humor (Yo!, la Reina del Drama!!)**

**Canción: Papa love´s manbo de Perry como.**

**Ya saben, revisen nuestro foro!! :)**

**kisses!**

**Ember.**

* * *

_"Bailes y venganzas"_

Irresponsabilidad. O sí, esa era la palabra que retrataba a la perfección a sus dos amigos.

- Mione, dile a Hagrid que tenemos práctica- le dijo Harry mientras corría escalera arriba hacia su Sala común.

- Sí, una laaargaaa práctica- confirmó Ron con una risa mientras observaba la cara enfurecida de la castaña.

¡Eran últimos!, ¿qué más decir? Para variar rompían sus compromisos porque un par de estúpidas pelotas se cruzaban en su camino... Si hasta un perro era más inteligente que un hombre cuando jugaba Quidditch - o Ron cuando veía pasar una veela-… Estaba indignada.

Caminó cansada todo el camino hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, sin voltearse a ver si sus imbéciles y unineuronales amigos la seguían arrepentidos... sabía que no sería así. Y llegó arrastrando los pies, tocando despacio la puerta, para que- quizás- Hagrid no la escuchara y ella se pudiera ir habiendo cumplido de todas maneras.

- ¡Chicos!- gritó el grandulón desde el interior. _¡Mierda!,_ pensó Hermione, _¿existirán los días de buena suerte para mí?_- ¿cómo están?- preguntó, abriendo la puerta de golpe y viendo con una gran decepción como sólo era Hermione quien aguardaba- ¿Y Ron y Harry?-.

_Son un par de imbéciles a los cuales les da una flojera enorme venir a verte, pero como yo no puedo romper las reglas... vine_, pensó responder la chica, pero en vez de eso respondió:

- Justo tenían práctica, Hagrid. Lo siento-.

Hagrid asintió con pesar, pero pronto una nueva sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

- En ese caso, Hermione, me acompañarás, tengo algo que mostrarte-.

La muchacha aceptó y espero a Hagrid mientras él tomaba algo envuelto en una manta de una silla, para luego salir rumbo al Bosque Prohibido.

Siguió al semi gigante con cuidado de no caer, el barro estaba viscoso bajo sus pies y sus zapatos estaban tan húmedos que sentía que la gripe se venía en la noche, sí o sí.

Después de saltar la raíz de un árbol y rasgar su túnica dejando un enorme hoyo que se expandía hasta lo alto de su pierna derecha, vio como Hagrid se detuvo frente a un tronco muy grueso, del cual una enorme cadena salía hasta perderse tras un frondoso árbol a su lado.

- ¡Grawp!- gritó Hagrid, descubriendo qué era lo que había traído consigo y mostrando una radio gris a la cual puso _play_ enseguida- te traje pareja de baile.

Hermione escuchó como una melodía alegre salía del aparato y sus ojos se volvieron dos platos cuando escuchó la última frase dicha por el semi-gigante.

- No, no, no, no...- dijo alejándose un paso hacia atrás- Hagrid, yo no bailo.

- Obvio que sí, Hermione, todos bailan- respondió, moviendo sus enormes pies sobre el barral como si de una imitación barata de Michel Jackson se tratara- ¡Ahí viene!- exclamó emocionado y Hermione observó asustada como unas ramas se movían frente a ella.

De las hojas apareció un enorme... _¿hombre? _De piel verdusca y espalda encorvada. Sus manos empuñadas se batían para arriba y abajo y una enorme sonrisa surcaba su deforme rostro.

- Paaaaapaaaa looooveees maaaambooo- gesticulaba, sin dejar de moverse.

_¡Merlín!, hasta Ron baila mejor que él_, pensó la castaña asustada_, y eso es mucho decir_.

Hagrid se acercó a Hermione y la empujó hacia adelante, mientras una verde, peluda y verrugosa mano de Grawp la tomaba...

Grawp empezó a girar mientras sujetaba a la muchacha que se sentía ahogada entre esos dedos callosos.

_¡Odio a Ron!, ¡odio a Harry!,_ pensaba Hermione sin abrir sus ojos, _Le pediré ayuda a los gemelos para vengarme._

- He goooes to... she goooes frooo- seguía cantando el gigante, mientras su manos sudorosas empapaban la ropa de la muchacha.

_¿Quién me mandó a mí a ser buena persona?, ¿por qué no me quedé estudiando?-_ se lamentaba-_ maldito el día que decidí ser amiga de ese par de intentos de ser humano irresponsables que me hacen pasar estas penurias..._

Hermione ya estaba pronta a un ataque de nervios, con sus pulmones obstruidos y su cuerpo adolorido por la presión que la mano de Grawp ejercía contra ella...

_No se salvan... esta vez no se salvan de la ira de Hermione Granger... ¡Inundaré su habitación de arañas para que Ron muera y encerraré a Harry en el baño de Myrtle la LLorona!_, se decía para darse la fuerza de seguir respirando... la venganza siempre sería una gran arma para luchar por vivir.

Pero sus pulmones necesitaban aire y su cuerpo necesitaba moverse con tranquilidad... Pronto todo se volvió negro y Hermione no supo nada más de la realidad...

Todo estaba silencioso a altas horas de la madrugada en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y ella sonreía expectante mientras esperaba sentada en un mullido sillón.

La chimenea era la única luz que alumbraba su rostro diabólico y los minutos pasaba... lentos...hasta que escuchó lo que esperaba.

- ¡Pero, Harry, yo te amo!... vuelve a la cama- decía la estridente voz de Myrtle.

- ¡Myrtle, sal de mi cama!- gritaba Harry a su vez.

Su sonrisa se amplió en su rostro al imaginarse el rostro de sorpresa de su amigo, pero ahora se venía lo mejor.

- Harry, ¿qué pasa?- preguntaba la voz somnolienta de Ron- ¡Corran!, ¡una arañaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡maldiiito bicharraco del demonio, ¿de dónde saliste?!-.

- ¡Ron, tú sal de mi cama también!- exclamó de nuevo Harry, mientras el lamento de Myrtle estaba por empezar...

Hermione se limitó a sonreír, y con cuidado subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Después de un mes por fin podía sonreír con naturalidad: Ya se había vengado.


End file.
